spyro: another adventure
by Zero the fox
Summary: after the events of TLoS: dawn of the dragon, jarred a 16 year old boy is sent to spyro's world and must now help the purple dragon in another adventure. rated T just to be safe
1. proluge

PROLUGE

jarreds day was fine... until IT arrived.

jarred woke up and looked at his phone "10:30" he muttered "I've had better nights" he got out of bed and had his morning shower wondering when is new game would arrive. when jarred got out of the shower and dried off he went into his room and got dressed, he put on his favourite clothes, a plain dark blue shirt and a plain blue jumper and white monster energy pants, after he got dressed jarred like any 16 year old started to listen to music when there was a sudden knock on the door. "who is it now?" jarred asked himself and went to the front door "delivery for jarred Watson" the postman declared "finally" jarred replied as he quickly signed the paper, jarred shut the door and ran down to the ps3 wanting to try out his new game 'spyro dawn of the dragon'.

ONE MONTH LATER

"finally ive compleated the game" jarred cried after watching the end cut-scene. as jarred went to tirn off his ps3 a small flash went of infront of him making him blind, after wandering around for then minutes his sight slowly retirned and he looked at where the explosion happened... there infront of him was a large red gem similer the the ones in the game "what the..?" jarred asked confused as he quickly grabbed a towel and picked it up "where did this come from?" jarred went to touch it and the moment his fingers brushed the gem everything was enveloped in a bright white light, the last thing jarred remembered was someone yelling his name befor falling to the ground unconscious.


	2. the trap

jarreds POV

"what the fuck just happened?" i looked around me to see not the games room but a strange temple infront of me, "allright what messed up dream am i in now?" i quickly got to my feet and went inside constently looking around to check if anyone was watching when i saw a pair of purple eyes stairing at me, i quickly ran into the building not knowing it was a trap...

spyros POV

i watched as the mystireous creature walked towards the temple it must have been inteligent because it kept looking left and right, suddenly it looked derectly at me i got ready to atack in case it was hostile when it ran straight into the temple and straight into the trap.

no POV

"ahhhhh" jarred cried as he quickly lost his footing and was pulled up to the roof as a cheetah wearing a robe walked out... on 2 legs? "spyro come quick we got it" the cheatah called out. "IT?!" jarred cried whilst swinging upside down, "you can talk?" the cheatah asked curiously, "of couse i can talk" jarred almost yelled befor suddenly being knocked out "we should bring it to the gardians they might know what it is" the cheetah called out to his dragon friend "good idea hunter" spyro replied and quickly ran out of the temple with hunter carrying jarred followed close behind 


	3. confusion

jarreds POV

as I slowly awoke I realised I was tied down to a bed? or something soft anyway my hearing must have been out because I couldn't hear anything not even the 3 dragons in the corner five meters away from me... wait dragons? I fully regained awareness... minus my hearing and tried to sit upright... but I was still tied to the bed when i started to struggle the three dragons looked at me and the yellow one shot something at me from its mouth... i think it was a chain of words but my hearing was still out when another, a green one shot something more solid at me knocking me out... again.

"he's waking up again" well my hearing seemed to be back, I opened my eyes to see the same 3 dragons standing over me this time I wasnt shocked, much this time and I tried to speak only to find out there was something tied over my mouth, "mmph" was all I could manage. I than realised that my clothes where still on, good at least i can keep something from earth if not my sanity. they quickly took a strap of some kind off my mouth and left before I could say anything to them 'whats going on where am I? wait that gem it looked like the ones from the game... IM IN THE GAME' I quickly sat up breaking all the straps and put my hands on my face "why me, why of all the people who own the game, why me" I whispered to my self and shook my head, I lost my train of thought when the door started to open and I noticed a shelf above it and I quickly climbed up making sure not to make a sound and looked down a large blue dragon, the last of the 3 from earlier came in and I held my breath, when it saw that i was no longer on the 'bed' he/she...it quickly turned around and saw me i dropped to the floor and ran out of the room with the blue dragon close behind...


	4. excape maybe

why did i start running, not the smartest idea, dragons are fast on their feet, should have thaught this through better as much as i like dragons when one is chasing you its freaking terrable and it was slowly catching up to me, i tried to think abount who this guy was, i think his name was ciral cirle something starting with 'c' wait thats right cyril he's whos chasing me but if i said anything there would be a highher chance of my death... 'jarred play dumb.' just as i finished thinking abount my 'follower' he caught me in his paw? "uh hi" jarred you are an idiot why did you say something, cyril's eyes widened at what i said and he fightened his grip, i quickly closed my eyes to focus on the pain and he started moving, i could tell by the vibrations traveling through his leg, i refused to open me eyes dreading what i would see, an over active imagination does that to you, my curiosity got the better of me and i opened my eyes to find the yellow and green dragon stairing at me "oh no" i wispered befor being knocked out... again but this time something interesting happened... 


	5. the dream

**AN: sorry if the chapters are short i am both limited in time and ideas if anyone wants to give me some it will be really nice, if the chapters are to be longer than updates will be far between because of school**

**PS: i only own jarred nothing else**

* * *

jarred opened his eyes and looked around to see he was in a huge room full of books "alright where the hell am i now? some kind of liberary?" jarred asked himself not expecting someone to reply, "that language is not nesasery young one" jarred quickly tirned around and looked up in shock, a cyan coloured dragon was standing there watching him "what the... who the hell are you? jarred asked slowly backing away "do not be afraid i am the cronocler, but you can call me ignitus" the dragon slowly walked up to jarred who quickly looked for somewhere to hide "what do you want from me? jarred asked falling backwards "if you calm down i will show you" ignitus replied and jarred stopped stopped moving away "show me? what do you mean?" he asked, "your dreaming right now jarred, its time you accept your fate as a half blood..." Ignitus was quickly interupted by jarred " dreaming? fate? HALF BLOOD?! what are you taking aount? why am i here how? am i here? what do you want from me?" he yelled, starting to panic "calm down and i will explain everything i can. why you are here i do not know. how you are here i braught you here. why you are here i do not know i was just following fates order, and dont interupt, what i want from you is to get volteer, cyril, spyro, cynder and terrador to trust you i will talk to you again soon" ignitus finished as everything started to go fuzzy "wait whats a half blood..." jarred never got to finish as everything went black... jarred sat upright on the bed and looked around wondering why he wasnt tied down "can you talk?" terrador asked and jarred quickly tirned around falling off the bed "AHHHHHHH dont kill me!" jarred yelled and ran into a corner "dont worry we only want to ask some questions" volteer answered "question one, who are you..."


	6. the talk

**my longest chapter so far and I managed to type it all in one day, I was always told I was good at typing**

* * *

"... who are you?" Volteer asked " I... I'm Jarred" he replied whilst calming down well kind of, **he is a human facing 3 huge dragons what do you expect,** **anyway back to the story**, "second question, what are you?" Volteer asked "human, I'm human... how many questions are you going to ask Volteer..." Jarred quickly put a hand over his mouth and stepped back as the 3 dragons looked at him with a glair that could, if possible, kill. Jarred quickly found himself trapped in stone, "how do you know his name" Terrador asked "and don't lie, unless you want to stop breathing" Jarred, being rational showed no emotion and tried to think of a way to explain when all of a sudden the stone shattered and Jarred found himself on the floor in pain with probably the biggest headache ever, _'this is not the time for mucking around get them to trust you or ill have to do something ill regret'_ and as quickly as it appeared the headache was gone, it was obviously Ignitus who was talking and no one else heard it so it was fair to say that it was telepathic, "how I know his name is simple Terrador **J****arred really put himself in a hole now** when I was last unconscious someone called 'the Chronicler' talked to me but he told me to call him Ignitus and he said that I need you 3 to trust me for some reason so don't kill me, oh and thanks for almost crushing me Cyril you nearly broke my ribs" Jarred explained and waited to be attacked, "we believe you, but we do not trust you either, only enough to let you go" Terrador explained and Jarred let out a sigh glad he wasn't going to die. I don't exactly have anywhere to go Ignitus did literally pull me out of an alternate dimension" Jarred really didn't want to complain but he had no choice, he looked around the room and noticed a bag in the corner "my back pack! how did that get here" Jarred yelled and quickly ran to it opening it up, when he looked inside he almost jumped in joy and quickly pulled out his 4 sets of gloves, one blue pair, one red pair, one yellow pair and one green pair. " I cant believe it, my gloves" Jarred quickly put the yellow pair on and the familiar burst of energy flowed through him and he relaxed then realised he couldn't and started running around the room, twice as fast as he was when running away from Cyril "he's running twice as fast now then he was when I was trying to catch him" Cyril was quite literally in shock where as Volteer was too busy thinking how it was possible "Jarred!"Volteer yelled and Jarred stopped in front of him "yes?" Jarred said so fast that he could give volteer a run for his money "please take off your ..." Volteer stoped and waited for Jarred to finish the sentence "myglovesohsureonesecondberightback" the 3 dragons stared in amazement at the amount of energy the human had, smiler to that of an electricity dragon. Jarred came back wearing a blue pair and handed the yellow pair to Volteer " I'm guessing you want to have a look at these" Jarred said and handed the yellow gloves to Volteer and quickly backed off as Volteer's facial expression went from confusion to surprise and quickly he left the room with Cyril and terrador close behind. when they were far enough away that Jarred couldn't hear Volteer started to explain, "these gloves are embedded with the power of my element, electricity. if my theory is correct than these are the elemental gloves from ancient history told as a myth, also told within this complexing tale is that only beings called humans could use them and where originally from this world but a disaster separated the humans and us dragons in two different dimensions. now if I'm correct than that means that one the legends are true and two we need to keep a very close eye on him." "this human had four sets, red, green, blue and the ones you are holding yellow. that means he has all the elements at his disposal." Terrador explained "yes Terrador, Cyril did you lock the room when we exited just now? because if so, and he was wearing the blue set, than he could freeze the lock and shatter it thus escaping" Volteer whispered, "correction I already have" Jarred smiled and quickly froze the three dragons and took back his gloves then putting the red ones on he melted the ice and freed the guardians, suddenly there was a loud boom ant the entire temple shook "were under attack" Cyril yelled "get Spyro and Cynder"...

* * *

**the gloves was an idea i came up with after looking at my real ones I have, a blue set and a green set and the idea just seemed to work **

**ps. I only own jarred and the elemental gloves**

**Winter Blaze signing out.**


	7. the only thing to do when facing an army

**chapter 6 here and its time to read Winter Blaze of Spyro another advent... um oops just swap chapter 6 and Winter Blaze around he he anyway I would like to thank Tigre(guest) for the reviews and their story sadly they aren't allowed an account so check out their story on crai22's account, i would also like to thank 1Christiandragon for the review anyway time to read :D**

* * *

"who would want to attack the temple, the war has ended" Cyril asked in mild shock "that is what i would want to know aswell" Volteer replied as the temple shook again "Cyril, gather every dragon under the age of 15 and take them to safety, Jarred you go with him, Volteer find out what we're up aganst, ill find Spyro and Cynder" terrador explained and was ready to go when Jarred disided to speek up, "allright what makes you think im going with Cyril? i can make my own disisions and i dont need you to tell me otherwise, now im going with Volteer and you cant stop me" Jarred put his yellow gloves on and ran off after Volteer who had allready left at, well ,lightning speed. "never mind him lets go" Cyril quickly tirned around to find all the young dragons and terrador went for the two hero's.

"whats the truble?" Jarred asked who was now at Volteers side, " i do not know i have never seen these creatures before but there are inconspicues amounts of them" Volteer replied trying to see any weeknesses, "they kind of look like ... no, no no no no no, we have to leave now if we stay we're doomed" Jarred almost yelled in fear, "what is it? what are they?" Volteer was starting to get nerveous abount the masses of enemys befor him, " their... their... nightrealm soldiers, spoken in human legend as the deadliest and most ruthless worriors in the universe that slaugher everything in their path, the only known weekness is being alone, they take strenght in numbers to another level, but get a group of 5 or 6 and their easy pickings, their mindless idiots their only thaught is relativly 'kill everything in sight' im guessing there arent many fighting dragons here so the only thing to do is run. oh one more thing their experts with a sword and a bow so if you fly they will shoot you down, try to get up close than i hope you like a sword in your throat." Jarred didnt want to explain it all but he couldnt let the dragons die "if what you are saying is true, in witch i highly doubt its not than we must leave imeadiatly, I need to sound the evacuation bell right now, can you please try to lower their numbers, even if its only a few, at a time like this every one makes a difference, hurry the walls wont last much longer, if we can truely trust you then help us now" Volteer quickly ran off wilst Jarred just stood there "this could end badly" Jarred said to himself and he put his red gloves on and ran off to confront the oncoming tide...

Terrador however had no idea of the imenent danger and quickly found spyro who was in the training room, "Spyro come we need to get cynder" Terrador boomed and ran up to the yunger dragon, "whats happening, the temple feels like its abount to fall apart" Spyro asked nerveously "im afraid the temple is under attack we need to find Volteer imediatly and confr..." Terradors next few words were muffled as jarred fell through the roof and landed behind Terrador "...tect the others... what happened to Jarred?" Terrador looked at the human confused and rolled him over to see a huge hole in his jumper and shirt and a large burn mark on his chest, two red gloves were sitting next to him, suddenly the evacuation bell sounded " new plan how abount we leave?" Spyro asked as Cynder ran into the room "ive just talked to Volteer, we need to leave imediatly, the attackers have gotten through the walls" Spyro quickly left the room after Cynder as they went to leave the city while Terrador picked up the unconscious human.

Cyril had successfully evacuated all the dragons and was waiting for any news when Volteer ran into view "what's happening" Cyril asked confused about the electricity dragons haste "we need to leave now the others a close behind with the human" Volteer explained and continued running Cyril turned around as the others arrived "what happened to the human?" Cyril asked and everyone replied at the same time somehow "not now" and sped up whilst Terrador made the tunnel collapse behind them "uh what happened? where are we?" jarred asked confused and looked around finding himself in a small building, Jarred walked over to a mirror on the wall and looked at himself only to see that his blond hair had a blue tinge in it "this could be a problem" Jarred fell backwards and was unconscious before he even hit the ground...


End file.
